


First Birthday

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, how the hell do you celebrate a spirit's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu hasn't had a birthday party since he was born and Hakuryuu insists on changing that. Birthday fic for a friend on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Birthday

“A birthday celebration? You’re going to throw one of those for me?” The spirit asked, a curious look in his eye as he tilted his head while staring straight at the human who had suggested it. “Why do you want to?”

“Because every one has a birthday and most people celebrate it,” Hakuryuu huffed as he crossed his arms. “Besides, its nice to have a day where you’re celebrated, isn’t it? Its like a day just on you.”

“But birthdays are just meant to keep track of how old you are, aren’t they?” Shuu asked, trying to wrap his mind about the subject at hand. And while doing that, he was also trying to figure out how long he had been on this Earth to. Far too long to simply count on his fingers.

Hakuryuu sighed to his question. Geez, did they really not have birthday celebrations back when he was alive? “If you want to look at it in the literal sense, I guess…but thats not the point! When was the last time you celebrated anything, huh?”

“Well, we did have a little celebration before Raimon left. Does that count?”

“No!” Hakuryuu hissed. “Something that was for you and revolves around you!” He said, nearly shouting while poking at Shuu’s chest.

Shuu flinched to the rough touch, but was used to it. It really wasn’t surprising to him when he did this anymore. “I don’t know…I guess what you could consider my first birthday would be it. The other celebrations involved the whole village. Although, that was just celebrating me being born and at the time of my birth, so I don’t remember what happened…” He said thoughtfully. The spirit wondered if anyone could remember their first moments of life. Sure there were those weird photo things that people took today, but its not like it was something that could be remembered.

“So…you’ve had at least one birthday then and you can’t remember it?”

“I suppose…yes.”

It was a shame he really didn’t have any ‘birthday parties’ back in his time. Hakuryuu was hoping that he could have something to go off of. At least make his birthday celebration somewhat resembling the past, though it didn’t seem like he could now. Guess he had to take the modern approach to it.

“I’ll do what I can then,” The white haired teen sighed. He was sure he could think of something but he wasn’t sure if Shuu would like it. Maybe he should ask for help or some advice to make him like the idea of celebrating his birthday.

“Alright then, when is your birthday then?”

“In…exactly two weeks, I believe.”

“And how old are you going to be?”

“I don’t think you want to know…”

“Of course I do! Its important!”

“…”

“…”

“…Nine hundred and fifty two…”

~

Hakuryuu had returned to the island two days before Shuu’s birthday to prepare for it. Upon his arrival, the spirit happily greeted him, glad that he had returned but by the end of their conversation, he was pouting. The human had told him not to come around to see him or speak to him until it was his birthday. It was a simple rule. He wanted it to be a surprise. But the spirit wanted to remain by his side as long as he remained on his home.

Of course, he couldn’t argue with the other male. Shuu knew how angry the other could get, especially once he had his mind set on something. And the last thing he wanted was a big argument while he was intent on setting up this whole ‘surprise’ birthday party.

So, he just sighed, giving him a pout and hoping that would ease the other up. Maybe if he looked innocent enough, he’d give in. Or at least allow him to see him once a day away from the preparations. Nah, didn’t work this time. Not even a kiss managed to make him budge! Hakuryuu was definitely intent on making this be a surprise, even if he already knew what he was doing…kinda.

The spirit then went on his own, doing what he normally did whenever the other had to return home. He spent time with the animals on his home island, spread some life on the dying part of the land, and was mainly in solitude near his own grave. While he did try to treat this like any other two days, the thought of peeking on Hakuryuu was always popping up in the back of his mind. And it was so difficult to push those thoughts aside. He was far more curious than he had thought about this birthday celebration!

In the meantime, Hakuryuu was doing his best to set up the decorations he had gotten from the mainland. The only place he could think of where to set up for was at the lighthouse. There was always the abandoned Fifth Sector building, but he figured neither of them would enjoy being around there. So, the lighthouse it was! Although he was beginning to think setting up in that other place would definitely be easier…

The teen had managed to have a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner hang right across from the entrance of the lighthouse, a small table underneath that held the presents as well as the cake when the day of came. There were balloons placed along the stairs leading up the lighthouse and a couple floating around on the ground, some wall decorations that were just hanging to seem more festive, a mixture of birthday designs and soccer designs. As much as he wanted to keep it simply birthday-ish, Tenma (and Tsurugi) had pushed that he could have something soccer into the mix. Maybe he should have just kept quiet about this, he didn’t need to have their input after all, but this did lead to the spirit having a little more gifts for his special day.

Hakuryuu had plenty more, but he really didn’t think he could use all of them to decorate this place nor did he think he had the skills to make it look nice. He never really was the interior decorator type. Whatever, he guessed this would have to do. If Shuu wanted to see whatever decorations he had left, he figured they could just put them around the lighthouse for the heck of it.

Maybe he should have arrived the day before, he had thought this was going to take longer. But at least he was prepared, everything was set up and all he had to do now was until the day of Shuu’s birth. Until then, he would remain in the lighthouse, he could survive out here on his own. Besides, he had bought himself some snacks for himself since he knew he couldn’t ask for Shuu’s assistance during this time.

~

Hakuryuu was waiting outside the lighthouse, impatiently tapping his foot while eyeing the surroundings. Where the hell was he? The spirit was supposed to be here by now. Ugh, did he have to keep him waiting all this time?

“You know, I always heard these birthday things had more than just two people…” A voice mumbled beside Hakuryuu, causing him to jump and nearly hit the spirit.

“Shuu!” He shouted the other’s name while glaring at him. He had never gotten used to the other appearing out of thin air.

“Hello, Hakuryuu~” Shuu said with a sweet smile. He always found it funny catching the other off guard like that. Maybe it was kind of mean, but he was always forgiven afterwards.

Hakuryuu growled and was ready to tell him off for that, but managed to hold back. No, he shouldn’t yell at him today. Even over something stupid like that.

“You’re finally here. What were you doing?”

“I wanted to surprise you. You said you were going to surprise me, so I should do the same,” He said, ever so sweetly. And Hakuryuu could not stop himself from giving the boy an annoyed look.

“Whatever,” Hakuryuu huffed as he walked behind Shuu and placed his hands over the spirit’s eyes. “Just walk forward. And don’t you dare try to cheat and peek.”

Shuu sighed to the action but decided to go along with it. Together, the two walked into the lighthouse, Hakuryuu looked at the set up one final time before letting go of the spirit.  
“You can open your eyes now.”

And with that, Shuu did. His eyes glanced around the room, eyeing the decorations. They were so modern, something he’d probably never see while living here. He kicked lightly at a balloon near his foot, such an odd thing that was now a modern object. Something that held air for decorative purpose. Truly odd. As much as he wanted to question what some of these things were and why the need for them, he decided to enjoy the thoughtfulness and hard work of the other. He had gone through a lot to put this together, even more so since he was alone.

“What are those? By the cake?” Shuu pointed at the wrapped boxes. “Presents?”

“You sound like a kid when you ask that…but yeah. I told the guys when I went back and although they didn’t have time to come, they wanted to get you something. And they all wished you a happy birthday, I think Tenma said he was going to try and visit sometime to tell you that in person though.”

“They don’t have to but…they are very thoughtful. I wish I could thank them all properly,” Shuu said with a smile. He didn’t expect to have so many gifts, it didn’t even look like Hakuryuu was caring so many when he had arrived on the island either. As odd as this festivity was, he still found himself appreciating the others and their kindness. The spirit figured he didn’t deserve all this, but…he was happy.

“Go on,” Hakuryuu said while patting Shuu’s back, “You have to go and open them. Then we can share the cake.”

Shuu opened the gifts one by one, enjoying the differences in wrapping. It was fun guessing who they were from before looking at the little signed card hanging from them. The spirit made sure to mentally note who gave him what and to thank them for it whenever they had decided to come to the island. Perhaps he should keep in mind to give them presents to, for their birthdays. If so, maybe he should have a gift for Hakuryuu. He’d like that, wouldn’t he?

After he had opened his gifts, Hakuryuu had prepared them each a slice of cake, chocolate cake. As much as Hakuryuu detested the flavor, he knew Shuu liked it. So, for one day, he could put up with it and at least eat one slice of this chocolatey treat.

“You know…I don’t think you gave me a present,” Shuu mused as he munched on his slice.

“I did! I mean- I have one for you, but I want to save the best for last,” Hakuryuu replied with a smirk. “Anyway, I’ll give it to you in a while. If you think I forgot to get something for you, then I’ll have to beat some sense into you.”

“Hakuryuu is always so violent…” Shuu said with puffed cheeks, just teasing the other with that.

After the two had finished with the dessert, Shuu eating most of his cake, Hakuryuu led Shuu up to the top of the lighthouse. The sun was setting and it was definitely the perfect time to give Shuu his gift now. Even if he was beginning to hesitate it on giving it to him, it was far too late to take it back now.

“Hold out your hand,” Hakuryuu demanded and waited for Shuu to follow said action. He looked to the spirit for a moment before digging into his pocket and quickly shoving a small box into his hand. “There. Open it.”

Shuu nodded while looking at the box, curious to know what the other had gotten him. He felt more excited to see what this gift was compared to the others. A part of him felt bad for that, but it didn’t matter. Whatever it was from Hakuryuu would be special. Even if he had no idea what it was.

“What is it?” Shuu asked as he held up a ring in between his index finger and thumb, looking through it with one eye. The ring held a glistening silver diamond in the center, circling around it were black and white ones, intertwining around it. The rest of the ring was silver, like the main design, their names engraved on the inside of the ring.

“You don’t know what that is?” Hakuryuu asked, nearly sounding offended. Though, he guessed maybe rings weren’t used back in his time. “Its a ring, you put it on your finger…” Hakuryuu mumbled as he took the gift from him in one hand and held onto Shuu’s hand with another. Gently, he slid it onto his ring finger.

Shuu held his hand up, looking at the ring placed on his finger and inspecting it. It was really pretty and he was sure there was some meaning behind it, but didn’t know what, so he just looked to Hakuryuu expectantly. He was waiting for an explanation.

Hakuryuu noticed this and blushed slightly. God he hated explaining mushy crap like this. It was always so embarrassing.

“In, err, modern times something like this symbolizes a couple’s bond. It…has more meaning to it, something about how much I love you and all that, but I have to get one to, so I don’t know if this okay to give right now. But you’re not supposed to take it off or lose it since that usually ends up being bad luck or something.”

Shuu figured there was a little more to it than that, but Hakuryuu would probably tell him in time. “I knew Hakuryuu loved me~” He said with a bright smile, taking one of Hakuryuu’s hands and lifting up his ring finger. “Tell me more about the meaning when I give you one, okay? I don’t think it’ll be as shiny at this, but I’ll make it special just for you. And it’ll go on this finger to.”

Hakuryuu smiled to that, his heart racing. Oh, the spirit would never know just how happy saying something like that had made him. “Yeah, yeah, glad you like it.” The human held onto the spirit’s hand, tugging him close enough so that he could grant him with a sweet and gentle kiss. It was surprising how loving the hot-headed teen could be when he wanted to.

“Hope that you actually liked this birthday party. Even if it wasn’t much of a party.”

“Mmm…I liked it! Spending time with Hakuryuu is always fun. Especially when you give me kisses.”

“I’m not done with that yet. I have the rest of the evening and night to grace you with my lips.”

“Hm? So, does that mean today I get as many as I want?”

“‘Course it does.”

“Then I want as much as how old I am.”

“…Nine hundred and fifty two?”

“Yup! Actually…I think I’ll double that number for the kisses.”

“…I’m not doing the math for that, but fine. You’ll get that many kisses tonight and more.”


End file.
